It's my choice
by CJ44
Summary: Bella is getting sick of Edward's antics so when her BFF Jacob proposes to her she says yes while still in a relationship with Edward who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1:change of heart

_okay this is my first fanfic ive been reading alot of stories and i got an idea so review tell me if you liked it and i'll make a shout out to you kay?Disclaimer all characters belong to Stephanie Myer even though she was a complete dumbass to put bella with a pansy instead of hottie Jacob oh and also i improved Bella's fashion sense and Jacob is like a year older than her but this takes place like before Edward proposes to her soo here it is_

_BPOV_

I was getting so tired of Edward all he did was whine and complain ever since we returned from Italy about the dog smell i got from the pack and .Did I really just think that about Edward? What is wrong with me? _You're sick of him_ said a voice in my head I wanted to tell it to fuck off but deep down I knew it was all started about a week ago...

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Jacob I want to still be friends I just CAN'T do this to Edward he loves me" I say to Jake after we just made out."Bella I'm in love with you why can't you see that?Edward wants you to change yourself for him you wouldn't have to change for me Bells" He says in a frantic voice "I need you Bella I love you ,love ME marry ME PLEASE BELLA" and with that he pulled out an engagement ring the the size of a rock."Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I was choked up part of me wanted to say no remember Edward but my mouth beat me to it and said "YES!" Jacob looked shocked but he slipped the ring on my finger and just like that I was engaged to Jacob.I then said to him "I have to go fix things" He nodded_

_*__**END FLASHBACK***_

So here we are I'm ENGAGED to Jacob Black with this pansy going on and more I think about it Edward sounds like some british druggie rockstar putting 'love' on the end of each sentence isn't cool or romantic it's stupid."Edward we need to talk" I was half tempted to call him Doucheward but I hold my tongue "What is it Bella love?" do you see what i mean? "This isn't working." "What isn't working love?" Doucheward said "US Douche I mean Edward I'm in love with somebody else and i can't lie to myself anymore I'm crazy about Jacob Black did you know he proposed to me after our first kiss isnt that just sweet?Given we have kinda know each other for a while but still" I stand up and give my outfit a once over: tank top jeggings and my new uggs "Goodbye Edward cuz' i gotta go get my man" and with that I kiss his cold hard lips once again i'm pulling away and he grabs my head and pushes his tongue in my mouth I try breaking free but his supernatural (and so overrated cuz' he doesn't even get rippling pectorals like a certain hunk in mind) strength overpowers hands move lower and lower to my left breast he gives it a hard squeeze and starts playing with it."Bella? I don't mean to interrupt but you're dog is here with two of his friends and he refuses to leave before he sees you" says Alice entering Edward's creepy stalkerish room I run down the two flights of stairs past Rosalie,Emmett,and Esme to the hallway by the door where the one and only Jacob Black is alongside him are Embry and Quil."Bella?What are you-" I cut him off by leaping into his arms and passionately kissing him.I wrap my legs around his torso and he puts his HUGE hands on my ass."I'm in love with you Jake I just came here to tell Edward that we couldn't be together and he basically raped me please just take me out of here Jake."

"Okay babe" "She's mine mutt" I turn around after Jake puts me down to see Edward standing there he descends the stairs and tries to give a kiss but Jacob pulls me behind him."What do you want Cullen?" Jacob spat I could feel his harshness and distaste to Edward "I want Bella you see she's my one and only I refuse to be anything other than HER one and Jacob I'm not gonna lie your attractive but my Bella needs more than muscles AND dumbass" "Oh please Cullen I'm leaving" he turns to Quil and Embry "let's go ?" I turn my back to Edward pull the engagement ring I've been keeping in my pocket out and put it on my finger."I'm ready" I say to Jacob and grab his we move towards the door Edward grabs my elbow and says "Bella love,don't do this" I look into his pleading eyes and say

"It's over Eddie move on" I ruffle his hair and walk out with my fiancee and his best friends.

_EPOV_

_She left me for a DOG!Jacob Black of all people he has no class and he's...A DOG!_ "Alice! Come here!" the pixie like girl descended the stairs with Jasper holding hands "I know Edward we heard the whole thing I'm really there is anything I can do for you just name it" "No need to be sorry for me Alice just be sorry for the mutt he's the one who's gonna have to spend the rest of his life without her this isn't over Alice I'll get Bella back one way or another we belong together

remember your vision of us? I'll kill I need you're help Alice I can't live without her" "You aren't sounding like yourself maybe you should just take a moment to think-" "No! I love her she's mine and once she's mine again I'll make sure she never leaves again" "Okay I'll help you Edward but we have to do this my way okay?" "Yeah okay" _She'll be mine again even if I have to kill that dog..._

_Okay how was that first chapter review and tell me! was it sucky? I wanna thank _screamerXOXO _and _undead lycanthrope_ I don't keep in touch very much with ScreamerXOXO very much she might not see my story in this category but if you guys know her will you tell her to check it out?Thanks and I went over the story with an abusive Edward with Undead Lycanthrope but I decided to take a different approach they are both really awesome but I better wrap this up so see you guys later au revoir CJ44_


	2. Chapter 2:decisions

_Here goes Chapter two its in Jacob's point of like they are at Jake's place (He doesn't live with Billy anymore but he has a condo) and they are talking and he decides to cook them dinner I'm taking it from there ENJOY!_

_JPOV_

Bella was gonna be my wife the girl I've loved before I even knew was love was granted it was an easy decision between me and a 's everything a guy could want ;beautiful,smart,talented and I wanted to do was set her own my king size bed and make love to her but I couldn' might push her away so I will try to keep it in my pants.I finish with the grilled cheeses and walk into my room and there she is the light of my life wearing my t-shirt and some booty shorts I feel little Jacob twitch in response

to her attire '_This girl is gonna be the death of me'_ I think to myself "Hey Bells food's ready" I croak she gets of my bed and on the way knocks down the remote bending over I see her panties which has 'SEXY' printed on her when I think nothing can be more toturous she yawns with her arms so high I get flashed by her bare perky perfect tits."Oh I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to flash you" She says while blushing beet red.I withhold the animal within me and sit on the bed with her as we we're done Bella falls asleep like 10 minutes afterwards.I drift off into a deep sleep "Jake! wake up" "Hmmmm?" "I've gotta go to the bathroom and you are smuthering me" I wake up to my beautiful Bella pushing me.I get up and say "I'm sorry babe I was warming you up you were shivering" "It's good I'll be back" She rushed to the bathroom and I sighed and looked at my clock and saw it was 8:45 a.m.I walk to the bathroom and knock "Bells I'm gonna head to Mcdonalds or something to get some breakfast and then I'll stop by you're house to get some clothes for you anything specific you want?" "Yeah get my underwear from my 4th drawer and pants in the 2nd but I want some skirts Jake?" I was getting hot and bothered just thinking of that "Okay Bells"

_BPOV_

I knew that would mess with does everybody think I'm so innocent just clumsy Bella.I was done with that I mean I lost my virginity to Josh Kenth back in Phoenix.

I wasn't always like this. I walk to Jake's laptop and browse some catalogs and buy the hottesty clothes and shoes I can choos and Prada.I charge it to the credit card my mom got me when she said I should be more fabolous like Kimora Lee Simmons who by the way I buy like 20 pairs of her jeans.

_JPOV_

In Bella's 4th drawer there is only thongs very lacey the 2nd drawer the skirts are so short that the strippers at the Clip would be hesitant to wear it.I grab her some heels,tennis shoes and obviously knew about this the way my dick twitches everytime she smiles so or when she so subtly brushes my throbbing dick with an obvious the drive home I decide I'm gonna fuck her and fuck her hard.

_BPOV_

I wait for Jacob on his bed with nothing but a red lacy bra and matching 'll be some consumed with lust when I just say "Oh I was taking a shower and lost my clothes" I hear the door slam and his footsteps to the bedroom then he knocked at the door "Hey Bells can I come in?" "Sure Jake" I say in my sexiest voice He opens the door and takes in my appearance his eyes emmediately are consumed with lust.I say to him "I didn't have any clothes all I had-" He cuts me off by kissing through our makeout session he pulls off his shirt and says "Are you really ready for this?" I reply "IIIIIIIII..."

_OKAY! will Bella say yes or no find out in chapter 3 awesomeness CJ44 i hope you like this so far review review_


End file.
